jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Thornridge
Thornridge (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka, pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, a później w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Przedstawiciel ostrej klasy Wygląd Tułów Thornridge'a jest smukły i długi, wyposażony w cztery nieproporcjonalnie krótkie, ale silne łapy, z pomocą których smok porusza się po lądzie. Smok posiada także parę średniej wielkości skrzydeł, dość dużych, by bez problemu unosiły go w powietrze. Szyja jest długa i smukła. Biegną po niej zakrzywione do tyłu kolce, które kończą się dopiero na równie długim i smukłym ogonie. Thornidge, podobnie jak Zębiróg, posiada rozwidloną końcówkę ogona. Głowa gada jest wąska i wydłużona. Oczy rozmieszczone są nisko, niewiele wyżej niż nozdrza. Między tymi ostatnimi wyrasta para krótkich, zakręconych rogów. Z tyłu smoczej głowy rozpościera się charakterystyczna kryza przyozdobiona powykręcanymi w różne strony rogami. Siedlisko i dieta Przedstawicieli tego gatunku spotkać można w Smoczym Sanktuarium, nie wiadomo natomiast, jakie jest ich naturalne środowisko. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki te zamieszkują Dagur's Ship oraz Odin's Grassland. Prawdopodobnie tak jak większość innych gatunków, smoki te żywią się rybami oraz innym mięsem zwierzęcym. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki z tego gatunku są jednymi z bardziej skrytych i trzymających się na uboczu, aczkolwiek o silnym charakterze. Są niezwykle lojalne, kiedy zostaną oswojone, i dzięki tej cesze wikingowie bardzo je sobie cenią. Wytresowane zwierzę porzuci wszystko, by tylko ruszyć swoim bliskim na ratunek. Nieznane są metody tresury tego smoka, ale prawdopodobnie jak w wypadku innych gatunków należy zdobyć zaufanie smoka poprzez pomoc bądź zaoferowanie smakołyku. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|120px|rightThornridge zieje standardowymi, pomarańczowymi płomieniami, co zostało pokazane w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Smok potrafi strzelić nimi, zbierając je w ognisty strumień, lub zatrzymać je w paszczy i używać jako pochodni. Umiejętności bojowe Ze względu na klasę, do której należy, a także na swój charakter nakazujący mu bronić bliskich, Thornridge jest prawdopodobnie dobrym wojownikiem. Do ataku może używać rozmaitych kolców, pazurów i innych ostrych części ciała. Etapy rozwoju Thornridge egg rise.png|Jajo WykluwanieThorn.png|Pisklę Thornridge rise.png|Dorosły osobnik Titan Thornridge rise.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo tego gatunku wygląda na dość charakterystyczne, różniące się od innych kształtem, choć ogólne założenie nie różni się znacząco. Jajo tak samo podchodzi pod owalny kształt, ma prawdopodobnie i podobny rozmiar, lecz skorupa wygląda tak, jakby była "owinięta" błonami i zaopatrzona jest w kolce. Pisklę Pisklę Thornridge'a już niezwykle wiernie oddaje wygląd dorosłego osobnika. Choć jest znacząco mniejsze, to i tak ciało zachowuje proporcje. Jedynie rogi nad nozdrzami, kolczasta kryza oraz kolce biegnące przez cały grzbiet nie są aż tak okazałe, jak w przypadku rodzica. Tytan Tytaniczny gad niewiele różni się od osobnika w dorosłym stadium rozwoju. Poza zwiększeniem rozmiaru niektórych elementów ciała, m. in. rogów, kryzy i pojawieniem się nowych kolców na ogonie, różni się też barwą. Tytan posiada zielonkawo-żółtą barwę ciała, z wszelkimi rogami w kolorze różu. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Thornridge po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Smoczym Sanktuarium - jest jednym ze smoków witających Szczerbatka. Smoki tego gatunku biorą udział w bitwie pod Sanktuarium, podczas której jako pierwsze rzucają się na pomoc osobnikom zamkniętym w pułapkach i same zostają złapane. Po pokonaniu Oszołomostracha Drago gady wraz z całym stadem przeprowadzają się na wyspę Berk. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Thornridge pojawiają się w ostatniej części trylogii, zarówno na Berk, jak i później, podczas relokacji berkian, niosąc ich dobytek razem z innymi smokami. Wiele osobników tego gatunku zamieszkuje także Ukryty Świat, gdzie kłaniają się one wraz ze stadem przed królem smoków - Szczerbatkiem. Po zwycięstwie nad Grimmelem smoki wracają do swojego miejsca pochodzenia. Znani przedstawiciele Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Primal Thornridge *Gloomshadow *Thornshade *Warywing W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Do swojej klasy został przydzielony ze względu na dużą liczbę rogów i kolców. *Nazwa gatunku została ujawniona dopiero w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Zobacz też en:Thornridge Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Thornridge